Pikachu Drives A Truck
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu decides to try and drive a truck. It backfires on him immensly. And causes damage to the entire Smash Mansion, and the various Smash Bros stages.
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical boring night at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, which was this time located near Luigi's Mansion. Not much was going on, things were quieter than the cemetery nearby, most of the Smashers were too injured to do any battling of any kind, and Pikachu sighed, being in the living room of the mansion, which was right in front of the entrance hall where the front doors were.

"Augh... I'm so BORED..." Pikachu stated as he scratched the back of his right ear, his eyes lowered. "I wish something stupid would happen to this dumb old mansion..."

And just like that, the yellow mouse Pokemon's wishes came true as a giant 18-wheeler truck, colored green, came busting through the entrance doors, with Pikachu's eyes widening as he discovered no one sitting in the driver's seat. Squealing, Pikachu rushed into the driver's seat, only to realize that he was to small.

"_D'oh!_" Pikachu exclaimed as he slapped himself in the forehead, sighing as he snapped his fingers. "I need to be bigger... like Bane!"

Getting confident, Pikachu rushed out of the truck as he then headed into Dr. Mario's lab, shaking the human Italian doctor as he pleaded to be big.

"Okay, calm down Pikachu-a!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he wiped his forehead with a blue small towel, handing Pikachu a green and purple pill. "Take this. It's the daily dose I give to those who want to do something stupid."

"Thanks, doc!" Pikachu exclaimed as he gobbled up the pill, getting bigger as he exclaimed joyfully, being big enough to fit into the driver's seat as he dashed back into the truck and pulled it out of the entrance hallway, taking it for a test drive around the ghostly forest surrounding Luigi's Mansion, with Luigi himself not being present there or at the Smash Mansion.

Shulk whistled to himself as he walked back, noticing the huge gap in the mansion's entrance as he noticed the green truck trucking through the forest, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhhh... who's driving that truck?"

"I dunno." Bowser Junior commented as he approached Shulk, being in his small Koopa Klown Kar as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "But it doesn't matter. My Klown Kar is much better than some dumb truck!"

Shulk eyed Bowser Jr. as he folded his arms together. "Why do you have a clown car for a vehicle?"

Bowser Jr. lowered his eyes at Shulk. "Why do you share your name with She Hulk?"

Shulk sighed in defeat as he lowered his arms. "Good point..."

And then both Shulk and Bowser Jr. got knocked high into the sky by Pikachu, who rammed through the middle of the Smash Mansion in the green truck, going through the indoor garden in the middle of the mansion as it broke through the backside of the mansion, continuing to knock several trees down as it then headed right to Luigi's Mansion, destroying the entire building in the process and releasing several of the ghosts hiding within.

"_I CAN'T DRIVE! FIFTY FIVE...!_" Pikachu sung as he began banging his head, continuing to drunk onwards as he was having the time of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu screamed as he was continuing trucking inside the truck, this time barreling right through all of Earthbound's Fourside metropolis at night as Bowser Jr. and Shulk were riding inside Bowser Junior's Koopa Klown Kar, with Pikachu running over various human background characters, in addition to some more alien creatures.

"Oh man... why do I have the feeling that this entire predicament was somehow all of our fault?" Shulk remarked as he placed his hands on his head.

Bowser Jr. turned to Shulk, snapping his fingers as he pointed at the truck that just broke through a small apartment building. "It's not your fault in anyway, pretty anime boy. It's just that Pikachu here cannot control himself."

"I... guess that is true." Shulk responded as he faced Bowser Jr. "But how are we gonna be able to get Pikachu out of the truck?"

"Simple. Tracking device," Bowser Jr. remarked as he piloted his Koopa Klown Kar down towards the city streets, with Shulk screaming as he tried to hang on, some of his clothes coming apart as a result of the vehicle going so fast, with the two Smashers following the truck Pikachu was driving to the north, then towards the western direction.

"Pikachu ka, pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed in Pokemon speak as he cleared his throat, taking a sip of the coffee he just got from the nearby Starbucks as he let out a sigh of relief. "Man, coffee is good stuff! Keeps you charged up to do anything, like driving a truck! Chu!"

As Pikachu ran over various vehicles and other mechanical objects, the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon went up a ramp, going through a congested parking lot as it broke through the roads above, causing the entire complex to eventually collapse on itself, with Pikachu going through the giant mall parked near the City Hall as everyone inside screamed, getting run over by Pikachu. Bowser Jr. and Shulk watched with different reactions, Bowser Jr. being amazed and Shulk being horrified, as the two continued pursuing the truck high in the night sky inside the safety of the Koopa Klown Kar, with all of Shulk's clothing having ripped apart except for his underwear.

Much to Shulk's disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is that mouse?" Master Hand stated as he grumbled, searching throughout the entire mansion. "He was suppose to be in a match a few minutes ago."

"Beats me." Falco Lombardi commented as he noticed the giant, floating hand was in his tavern. "I think he mentioned something about driving a truck."

"...Oh no." Master Hand commented, snapping his fingers as he brought up a tablet, getting footage on Pikachu's location. "This is not good..."

* * *

The scene then changed to Pikachu, with him still riding the truck, knocking off all the four F-ZERO vehicles on the SNES Mute City track, with Shulk and Bowser Jr. following in Bowser Junior's Junior Klown Kar.

"There! We can simply use a grappling hook to connect this copter, and then get onto the truck!" Shulk stated as he pulled out a green grappling hook out of thing air.  
Bowser Jr. squinted his eyes as he turned to Shulk. "You sure that this thing is gonna work?"

"Trust me, Junior. I'm really feeling this!" Shulk stated as he fired the grappling hook at the back of the truck, only for it to reflect off it and hit him in the face, falling back down in the copter.

Bowser Jr. face palmed as he shook his head at Shulk's failure, with the truck breaking through the 16 bit, futuristic racecourse and heading northward, Pikachu still screaming inside.

"I knew I should have gotten invited to Mario Kart as DLC!" Pikachu bellowed as he held on tightly to the steering wheel, with the truck not responding very well to Pikachu's control.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, there's been too many people complaining about Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus." Nana remarked as she and Popo were walking around the giant city surrounding the Pokemon Stadium 2 stage from Super Smash Brothers Brawl, with both of the Ice Climbers taking time off from fighting.

"Why is that?" Popo remarked as he was having a rocky road ice cream to lick up.

"Because they think that all he writes is stuff about farting, and whatnot, even though it's only 1/10th of all the stuff he's written." Nana remarked as she moved her hands around.

"And why are you bringing this up to me?" Popo asked as he squinted his eyes at Nana.

Nana sighed as she folded her arms. "Well, I just wanted to point out that those fart stories aren't the only things he writes. Plus, a much larger number of people seem to like them."

Popo was going to remark with a smart alek comment when Pikachu came driving by in his truck, causing Popo to drop his ice cream as he gasped, crying. Bowser Jr. and Shulk sped past the Ice Climbers in the Junior Klown Kar, causing both of the Ice Climbers to spin around and fall on their backs.

"Goddamn it, I wish I didn't have the fucking cops on me!" Pikachu exclaimed as he could see various police cars from all directions heading to him, with the truck he was steering just plowing right through, killing them in the process. "Oh Pika Christ!"

"Come on, Junior! Go faster!" Shulk shouted as he had his hands on Bowser Jr.'s shoulders.

"I'm trying! Stop pressuring me, Monado boy!" Bowser Jr. stated as he tried to focus, with a police car attempting to jump over them, but falling on top of them instead.

Pikachu kept on driving the truck, heading northward and then making a turn to the western direction as he broke various objects litered on the street.


End file.
